1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility case system and more particularly pertains to receiving and supporting emergency medical components, fishing equipment, tools, electronic components and the like in a watertight, contaminate proof, secure and readily accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cases of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cases of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and organizing components through known method and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,245 issued Jul. 17, 1923 relates to a tool or implement case. U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,987 issued Jul. 29, 1924 relates to a traveling bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,539 issued Dec. 21, 1954 relates to a box with handle cover fastening means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,338 issued May 25, 1965 relates to a combination handle and latch for portable case. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,327 issued Aug. 5, 1969 relates to a shell and accessory case for skeet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,796 issued Jul. 24, 1973 relates to a molded container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,296 issued Jan. 20, 1976 relates to packaging containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,080 issued Nov. 15, 1983 relates to slitter blade carrying case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,321 issued Jul. 30, 1991 relates to a cleaning supplies caddy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,898 issued Jun. 28, 1994 relates to a dual hinged lid package. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,265 issued May 18, 2004 relates to a general mechanic's toolbox. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,138 issued Mar. 18, 2003 relates to a foldable tool kit. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 355,299 issued Feb. 14, 1995 relates to a compartmented carrying case. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 488,928 issued Apr. 27, 2004 relates to an organizer case with multiple compartments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a utility case system that allows receiving and supporting emergency medical components, fishing equipment, tools, electronic components and the like in a watertight, contaminate proof, secure and readily accessible manner.
In this respect, the utility case system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting emergency medical components, fishing equipment, tools, electronic components and the like in a watertight, contaminate proof, secure and readily accessible manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved utility case system which can be used for receiving and supporting emergency medical components, fishing equipment, tools, electronic components and the like in a watertight, contaminate proof, secure and readily accessible manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.